wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stranded for Good
'Reference for Locations' Dorms: Each dorm is set with a rug of the dragon's favorite color, a bed, a shelf full of scrolls, a desk, and an item for the dragon's ultimate talent such as an art set, an encyclopedia, a dumbell, etc. The Forest: A large forest is on the opposite side of the island from the school. The forest is full of tropical fruits and life. Be careful though, there could be dangerous animals out there. The Cave: A deep hole can be found in the edge of the forest on the opposite side of the island from the school. It has a terrifying aura. The Beach: The beach surrounds the entire island and is filled with pretty fish, crystal clear water, colorful seashells, and coral reefs. The Stage: Near the school and next to the beach is a wide platform for theatre performances. In can be covered by curtains and behind it is a the backstage. The backstage has all kinds of props and costumes for the dragons. School- -Classrooms: Each classroom is the same except for the subjects presented in it. 3x5 lines of chairs are set up, facing a pedastal and blackboard behind the pedastal. Next to the pedastal is a desk which is for the teacher (an smart student who's duty is to teach everyone else). On the side of the room where the entrance is is a bunch of shelves filled with scrolls based on the class's subject such as Literature, History, Science, etc. -Cafeteria: a large room where with a bunch of tables, pillows, a giant buffet table filled with all types of food from rabbit, eagle, bananas, apples, etc. One wall is an entire window with a door to the outdoor balcony, facing the sea. -Music/art room: A room where one side has instruments such as violins drums maracas etc, a blackboard with white lines on it for writing music, and pedastals where sheet music will go. The other side includes easles and art supplies such as paintbrushes, paints, ink, and tracing tools. -Gym: A very large and open room filled with exercise equipment, hoops for flying, sport equipment, and a bit of medical equipment for injuries. The gym also has a fold-in roof to allow the sunlight to come in. -Medical center: a room with some beds and medical equipment. On one side is a giant shelf full of herbs and medicine for a variety of poisons and illnesses. There are also crutches and bandages for broken bones and open wounds. -Training gym: A room filled with weapons and dummy dragons. The weapons are blunt and wooden to prevent serious injuries. The dummy dragons are stuck on a metal pole and filled with a jell-o like substance to represent muscle and lined with thread. There is also a ring where dragons can spar. A bit of medical equipment is in there for small injuries. -Library: A room filled with shelves holding hundreds and hundreds of scrolls. 100s of fiction and nonfiction scrolls are in this library. The library also had tables and pillows for reading, and desks for studying and writing. A personal shelf is made for dragons who wrote scrolls in the library to contribute to it. Another private shelf is for the scrolls of the Ultimate Writer. -Lab: A room filled with science equipment such as disection tools, mini greenhouses, sinks, a shower, shelves full of chemicals, encyclopedias, and a telescope. -Debate room: A room line 16 podiums in a circle. The podiums have a little hook on top to allow the speaker to read from a paper, and hold small stuff. [1]The map 'Prologue- Voices in the Night' It was dark. I couldn't see a thing. My eyes for shut tight. They were unnaturally heavy. I couldn't remember anything after- voices. I tried to listen in, to get an idea of what they are saying. "Are you sure this is the right idea?" One said, a female. She sounded smart and calculating. "Yes, this is exactly what we need. What they need. We can't expose them to... to whatever that thing is." The other sounded male and a bit undecided. "You seen what it turned the dragons into. Monsters." There was a sharp edge to that word. It made the word a bit more terrifying. "Yes, I've seen it. I just hope they weren't exposed to it." The female replied. "Of course they weren't exposed. If they were, some of us will be dead by now!" They all went quiet. The air was heavy. "I'm glad you two stopped jabbering!" Said another male voice, more aggressive and older. "It was pretty annoying with those mouths chattering and this heavy warrior I'm carrying!" He let out another huff. "Fine. The beach is close anyway. We drop them off and return to somewhere safe." The female suggested. I felt myself let go and fall. Then hit the ground. I can hear birds... seagulls? And the lapping of waves. My mind finally closed off from the world and drifted to sleep. 'Chapter 1- Schools In Session!' I woke up to the sounds of waves, birds... and other dragons. I opened my eyes. A bright sun hung the sky and little patches of white clouds were spread over the blue. It felt hot but the slight breeze of the wind occasionally cooled me down. I saw other dragons. Hivewings, Skywing, Icewings, and even a Leafwing. Each and every one of them looked familiar. Maybe it's just deja vu. Hey there, I'm sorta the narrator, but the true narration is from this dragon's eyes, ears, and thoughts. You may be asking yourself, "Who is this dragon?" Well that's why I'm here, to give clarifications on characters that are needed. This dragon you're reading as is Mirage, a male, 6 year old Sandwing given the title of Ultimate Adventurer. Mirage has plotted down an entire secret cave system that hasn't been discovered ever. Mirage even discovered some secret ancient treasure from before the Scorching. He started something. I got a better hold of my body and thrusted myself up to get a better look of the area. The bright scene started to materialize before me. And then a panicked scream. "AHHHHH, WHERE'S MY JOURNAL!!" I turned my head towards a small, panicking Nightwing. They were clawing up the beach, in search of something. All the others turned their heads toward her... Now that I look closer, it's a male. And he's small for his age. And more blacker than usual. I remember why I feel familiar about them. They are also Ultimates. The best of the best. That must be... Pastreader. Pastreader, a male, 7 year old Nightwing given the title of the Ultimate Writer. Pastreader had an unnatural talent when it comes to writing, especially romance. His works have influenced royal marriages, the way people think, and the decisions of queens. Just be careful around him though, you might make him cry. A big softie in other words. He wouldn't survive it. A Rainwing goes up to him. She has a lime green color with flecks of blue on her wing and tail, along with yellow and gold frills. The rainwing tries to comfort the nervous wreck of Pastreader. I think that's... Succulent. Succulent, a female, 7 year old Rainwing given the title of Ultimate Friend. Succulent was a farmer for the Rainwings and every day, she would make someone happy and forget their worries. By playing a little game or giving them beautiful flowers, Succulent was always there for them. Until one day, she left the forest for something greater. Or maybe another reason. "Come on, it's not that important." She sat down next to the weeping Nightwing. "We can find another book for you... there in that building." She motioned with her claw towards a building near us. It was set on a flat piece of land, and surrounded by 16 smaller buildings, each look like a shack but bigger. The 16 of us went towards it. All curious on what is inside. The school was white with brown wooden trimmings. You can assume that the walls are also made of wood but it's painted over with white paint. A Mudwing, mostly dark brown with light brown and cream spots on her, blocked the entrance from us. "Wait!" She cried out. "How do we know it's safe in there?" I recognize her as Killdeer. Killdeer, a female, 5 year old Mudwing given the title of Ultimate Protector. She was the bigwings of her siblings, and have protected them from every single threat that came in their way. Either emotionally or physically, she can take it on while protecting everyone. She also trained herself in healing wounds. She was also suppose to go to the Seawings but something happened... She just doesn't remember. "Well that's obviously because I can take anything on." A tall strong Sandwing came out of the crowd of dragons and stepped close to Killdeer. He was light gold with a few patches of burnt orange along his wings, and speckles of black on his neck and tail. "Are you saying I can't take on whatever's in there?" I believe that dragon is Aardwolf. Aardwolf, a male, 6 year old sandwing given the title of Ultimate Fighter. Aardwolf has a terrible childhood and had been sold off in dragon trafficking (human trafficking but for dragons), and lived a terrible life in the Mudwing tribe. His owner raised him poorly and left him to fight for himself. That way, he trained to fight against all threats by himself and become extremely tough. He later escaped and ran away. From something. Killdeer stammered. 'W-wait that's not what I meant-" Aardwolf interupted her by ramming into the door and forcefully opening the school, while Killdeer jumps to the side to avoid the crushing headbutt of the Ultimate Fighter. All the other dragons rushed inside with to thrist their questions. I was left outside. A bit shocked from Aardwolf's power. Killdeer muttered some curses and dragged herself inside. Why am I hesitating? This is my talent! To explore! I rushed inside and joined the others. The first room I explored was the cafeteria (See reference for locations at top). 2 other dragons were inside the room with me. A seawing and a mix of a sandwing and skywing. "Look at all the delicious ingredients for my dishes! I can make anything!" The sand-skywing shouted. He was a mix of gold, pale yellow, and bright red. He even has a bit of black spots on his wings and he even looked big in size and muscles. Dustdevil, a male, 5 year old Sand-Skywing given the title of Ultimate Cook. Dustdevil got no good attributes from both sides. No large wings, no stinger. So instead, he decided to cook. Dustdevil practiced to cook in the family shop, selling delicious pastries. Heck, he even invented some food. He cooked for royal guests and even the queen herself. Dustdevil later ran away. For a reason. "I can see! I can see!" Said the Seawing, while munching on some crab. "And I can feel some sort of magical aura! Maybe it's enchanted! AN ENCHANTED BUFFET!!! THAT'S BRILLIANT!!" Yelled the Seawing as she stuffed her mouth more. I think my ears are ringing. The Seawing was light blue with white patterns that look like waves, with dark blue fins tipped with dark green. She was also wearing a necklace holding 3 shells. Shell, a female, 7 year old Seawing given the title of Ultimate Animus. Shell liked living in the castle and she was optimistic about every decision her mother made. When she found out her animus powers, she discovered that she can do an unlimited amount of them with no consequences. She was always herself. She also discovered that she can figure out if an object has been enchanted. Shell saved herself later from something. Something. I hung out for a bit, Shell kept eating while Dustdevil talked on and on about food. The next room I went into was the music/art room (See reference for locations at top). Inside were a Silkwing, an Icewing, and a Leafwing. The silkwing was already drawing on one of the many easels. She was a mix of red and blue with dots of orange. Her wings were also a mix of green and purple that go weirdly well together. I believe I can hear her muttering something. Most likely gibberish. Weave, a female, 7 year old SIlkwing given the title of Ultimate Artist. Weave discovered her ability of art when she made her gift to the Cocoon. It was so pretty that they hung it up at the entrance. Weave was then given the task to make more weavings for art collections or decorations. Weave specializes in silk weaving but she is also great at painting and sketching. She is actually delusion and experiences visual hallucinations which might explain why she's so good. She can't see it, even if it was right in her eyes. The Icewing was going through the collections of music sheets. "Wow," she whispered. "They have every royal song!" She cried out! She was obviously excited. She was tall and graceful with bluish white to light blue scales. Her scales shine beautifully. Her head wore a glass tiara that looks exactly like her spikes. Princess Glitter, a female, 6 year old Icewing given the title of Ultimate Princess. Ever since Princess Glitter was born, she did her best to fit in with all the other royals. She quickly raised to the top of the circles. Mostly because she followed every rule and trend of royals. She learned every slang word, every piece of clothing, the way to use cutlery, and even learned the entire royal lineage of every tribe. She locked herself in her room. Barricaded from something. Something. "Hey, where's the sculpting tools?" the Leafwing cried out. "Sculpting is an art form too!" The Leafwing looks a bit p**sed off. The Leafwing is mostly a dark green, shamrock, but her wings and the rest of her body is partially redwood tree red. Her wings are also shaped like redwood leaves. Her eyes are a light lime color. Redwood, a female, 6 year old Leafwing given the title of Ultimate Sculpter. Redwood grew up working as a sculpter. She used everything a sculpter could use to make beautiful art. She sold them all around the village, making a great business while making people smile. Her mother suggested that she should sell some of her carvings in Pyrrhia, and so she set out. Well suppose to set out. Something happened... I didn't want to see a Leafwings wrath so I quickly moved on to the gym. A Skywing, Silkwing, and Seawing were in the gym. "HAH! You think you can beat me in a competition?! I don't think so!" exclaimed the Skywing. The Skywing was a light red color, almost vermillion. Her underbelly is super light orange and her wings have yellow swirls on them. Some of her scales are also a light shade of blood red along her snout and spine. Harpy, a female, 6 year old Skywing given the title of Ultimate Flyer. Harpy is one of the best flyers in all the Sky Kingdom. She loves to boast about it as well, making her a lot of enemies. She spends most of her time flying and performing for others, and as such she became the queens royal (jester?). She performs at all the queens parties and celebrations. One time, when a visiting sandwing named Tipu watched her perform, he fell in love with her. They had a brief romance before he left for the Sand Kingdom, and she followed him. It was a tragic story as there was a reason why he left. A reason. The Silkwing barked back at the Skywing. "After my experience in the hive, you will be left behind like paper!" "Well you can make a paper airplane out of a paper, can you!" Harpy barked back. The Silkwing has the markings of an emperor moth, with shades of light pale brown, darker brown, orange and white spots on his wings. He is muscled and strong. Emperor, a male, 8 year old Silkwing given the title of Ultimate Worker. Emperor was a tree stuff gatherer who worked hard everyday to please his older sister, Gossamer, (She raised him). He was one of the strongest workers and never complains. One day he is sent to Phyrria to collect real wood for a new hive the Hivewings want. He never came back. For a reason. The Seawing didn't care about the argument. They were carefully examining the equipment. "Yo, this stuff can make for some good traps! I can catch us something big to eat!" The Seawing is a dark turquoise color with light blue highlights and yellowish patterns on her wings and tail. The patterns on her wings are similar to waves crashing and making bubbles. Swiftspray, a female, 6 year old Seawing given the title of Ultimate Hunter. Swiftspray was an esteemed hunter in the kingdom, always hunting for the queens banquets. She lived in the palace with her brother, Beluga and her sister Urchin. Swiftsplash's parents taught her how to swim at a very young age, they also taught her to hunt. But one day, when she was hunting with her friend Azure, she ran from something and abandoned her life. Something traumatizing. Swiftspray continued to make a complex contraption that is supposed to be a trap. I shouldn't question the Ultimate Hunter though. Meanwhile, Emperor and Harpy started to hang flying hoops on the ceiling. It's great to see that the Gym has space for flying. I would need to work on my flying too. But that will be later. I should move on. The library was the next room I visited on my exploration of the school. Pastreader and Succulent were already there, looking for some scrolls to replace his personal journal. A hivewing was also here. She is a glittering gold with some tribes of orangish yellow and raven wing black. There are a few white scales splattered along her wings. She is also skinny and lithe. Andrena, a female, 7 year old Hivewing given the title of Ultimate Storyteller. When Andrena was younger her brother, Stinger, used to bully her. She ran away after a couple years and traveled the continents, collecting every story someone had to offer and sharing it with others. She has spoken to every tribe and loves meeting new dragons. She especially loves to see dragonets and little ones. But one day, when she was about to visit the Sea Kingdom, she saw something terrifying. And passed out. Andrena was writing in a scroll. "A whole library, with empty scrolls, waiting to be written out by me, the Ultimate Storyteller! I have so much to write!" Adrena kept writing into the scroll, very quickly. I took a look at the scrolls too. I was mostly interested in the ones about history or mystery (Hey, that rhymes :) ) but most importantly, adventure. I LOVE adventure. I lost interest in the library when Pastreader started to talk non-stop about the scrolls. I quickly went into the nearest door AKA the debate room. Inside was an Icewing and a Nightwing. Both haven't said a word and were pretending to mind their own business. The Icewing is a very pale white, almost cream. His wings are a dazzling light dark blue which glimmers in sunlight. He has a thick muscled tail and has had carvings added to his crest of spikes. Icedust, the male, 5 year old Icewing given the title of Ultimate Charmer. Icedust was naturally gifted at making deals with others. As he spent more and more time in the Icewing palace, his skills had been recognized has he had given the guards a deal if they let him in secure places. Icedust later became a royal dealmaker, making deals with queens, kings, and royal advisors. He later had to escape from it. The Nightwing on the other hand was really calm and looked like he was meditating or something. The Nightwing is a deep black with some cobalt blue highlights along his wings and tail. His eyes are a light blue color and he wears a Sapphire necklace. He also has the signature silver scales next to his eyes. Wisher, the male, 5 year old Nightwing given the title of Ultimate Mind Reader. Wisher's life was unextraordinary. No one knows but he is a twice moon born dragon so he can read minds. He tends to stay away from other dragons and keeps to himself. He lived in a cave high up on a mountaintop alone with his scrolls. This allowed him to fully concentrate and given himself the power to even look through the memories of others. One day he decides to leave, to go visit other tribes and get to know them. But something made him change his plans. I explored the other places for a bit. The classrooms, the training gym, the lab, and the medical center. Then a voice rang out in my head. It sounded like Shell... and she's doing a stupid low voice. She clears her throat first. "Attention all students, please go to the cafeteria for a meeting." I did as told. Exiting the medical center and entering the cafeteria. Not everyone was there so we waited. I sat down on a pillow next to the large table. Others started pouring in. Once we were all here, Shell started to speak. "Alright, so what have we learned today?" She asked. Killdeer spoke first, "No danger if you don't count each other." She took a slight glare at Aardwolf. "So I don't see a reason that extra safety requirements shall be set up." Dustdevil spoke next. "The cafeteria here appears to be enchanted to restock the place with food. I still believe that I can make some stuff for a buffet." "Aw man," Swiftspray cried. "Now I can't put my hunting skills to the test!" "Well besides all that, the training gym is awesome! I can't wait to strengthen my skills! You will never mess with me once you see my true power!" Aardwolf pointed out. He stood up to show a threatening pose. Succulent tried to calm him down. "Why would we mess with you?' She also pointed out. "Because... Be...cause..." Aardwolf trailed off, sat down and slouched, a bit disappointed. "Moving on, I see that the stuff in this place both suites my royal needs and the needs of a lowlife." Princess Glitter pointed out. "That's why!" Aardwolf roared up from the small comment. Succulent once again tried to calm him down. "Well I found the gym, and I LOVE IT!!!" Shouted Harpy. "Flying rings! Whoosh! Dumbbells! RRRGGGHHHH!! And climbing rope! An-" She was cut off. "We get it. They have training equipment." Emperor was the one who cut her off. "How dare you interrupt me, the Ultimate Flyer! I even bested you in that last competition! (Mirage was already out the gym before that happened) Where is the shame?!" Harpy cried out, a bit shocked. Pastreader, surprisingly, was the next one to talk. More like whisper. "I-I explored the library..." Everyone was quiet and waited for more. It was awkward for a moment. Wisher was next. "Alright, I found a debate room for arguments, which I believe is gonna happen a lot." That was true with Aardwolf getting unnecassarily agressive and Emperor and Glide are starting to compete. Then, I spoke. "Those all sound like good things. But I just want to make one thing clear. Did we see anyone else in the school?" They all shook their head. "The hive nest is empty of foreign buzzing," whispered Weaver. "That's sorta what I'm getting at? I mean, there are no teachers, no principal, or even a janitor! It's like we are here to help ourselves!" I pointed out to the rest of them. "Maybe that's the point! For us to work together to make a self-efficient learning environment! It's a genius idea!" Icedust exclaimed. "Well, I'm just confused on one thing." Redwood said. "What's the deal with the sheds outside?" Killdeer replied with, 'Well when I last saw them when I was protecting us, I saw that they had signs on them and some writing. I wished I got a better look at it. We could get more answers." The rest of us looked at each other for a moment and rushed outside, while the sky was turning redder and darker, towards the individual sheds. The one I went to had a sign, just like the others, except it read "Harpy, the Ultimate Flyer" on it. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked for mine, which has a sign that said "Mirage, the Ultimate Adventurer." I tried my door and it opened. Inside was a bed with a artifact patterned blanket, a golden rug, a desk in the corner, a bookshelf, and another shelf that contained maps, ancient mysteries, legends, and fictional adventures. All lit by a hanging lantern in the middle of the room. I peeked outside the door of my den. Everyone was tucked inside their own shed so I decided to go to sleep. It was dark anyway so it won't leave me waking up when it's dawn. I closed my door, fell on to my bed. My mind faded away into the realm of sleep... Chapter 2- Blooming Friendships? The cafeteria was packed with the dragons on the island, each getting breakfast and talking. A few aren't here such as Aardwolf, Andrena and Swiftspra- Nevermind, she's here with some fish. It looks as though she was out catching them, and I'm surprised on how many she caught. There's like 10 or more! Well, that's what you would expect from the Ultimate Hunter. I got my own food, some desert fox and an hawk, and sat down at the table. Everything was fine, until Harpy started to walk up to me. "Hey, you look pretty scrawny for your size." Harpy commented on my appearance. I assumed with her standards, I was weak. "You gotta train! And luckily, you got me! I can get you into shape with my very own training exercises." That did not sound good for me. With Harpy's speed, agility, and strength, these must be extreme exercises. "But I need to finish my fo-" Right before I was about to finish my sentence, she took my food and stuffed it into her mouth. "What food? I don't see any." She muttered while flying crumbs everywhere. I didn't want to argue and just sighed. Harpy eagerly pushed me up and out the cafeteria. I then sorta paced with her till we entered the gym. Harpy started to set something up, like an obstacle course. I wanted to help but I didn't want to ruin the course. Harpy was done in just a few minutes and then flew over to me. The course had a lot of different excersises such as flying hoops with different positions and sizes, climbing walls, a racing track, and some hoops for running over. "Ready!?" Harpy exclaimed and proceeded to go through the course. "Wait!" I tried to catch up with her but though I never trained like this, I failed a bunch of times and had to start over. Meanwhile, Harpy was zooming through the course excellently, as though she has done this over and over. After about 10 laps of the course, Harpy stopped it and proceeded to go to other excersises with me. One was weightlifting which was just pulling on a rope connected to a heavy object. Harpy's was 2x as big as mine and doing it well. My arms felt as though they were about to fall off. The next was leg training which was the same as last one except you have to pull with your back legs. And then finally, there was the race. A race across the gym 2 times. Guess who won and who almost passed out from exhaustion. Harpy, me. I can tell you weren't surprised. Harpy finally let me go and proceeded to train some more. I was exhausted and just wanted some rest. I believed that the forest behind the school will be a great place to relax. I walked out of the school and towards the forest. It seems a little weird how the trees line between the forest and the school campus. That's one of the mysteries of the island. I proceeded to enter the forest and walked around for a while. The chirps of the birds helped me calm down. It was like a lullaby. My sore legs gave up and I layed on a boulder to rest my body. I heard a bit of shuffling and then Redwood came out, muttering something. "Hey," I spoke which spooked Redwood. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She hesitated a bit, then answered with, "Oh, uh... just looking for some... sticks to carve." "Oh, I can help," I got off the rock and landed next to her. "Where shall we look?" I asked. "Uh... there!" She pointed with her claw towards a tree with some large sticks. I took some off for her and gave her some. She slowly took them like it's a baby and sat down. With one claw on a small scraper, she delicately carved a shape from the branches. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked. "YES! I mean, yes please," she corrected herself. I sat next to her and watched her carve the piece of wood. I tried to make small talk but she wouldn't carry the conversation. "Done!" she shouted and gave me the carving and ran off. I looked down at the piece. It was weird looking with a lot of sharp points, and large holes with wavy branches coming from it. I didn't expect this from the Ultimate Carver. I took it with me to my room. As I went outside again, I accidentally bumped into Aardwolf. He gave me a soul-taking glare and said with a harsh tone, "Let's do it. Training gym." I didn't know what he meant but I followed him into the training gym. Aardwolf positioned himself in the corner of a fighting ring. I got into the other side. Aardwolf suddenly charged right at me and we wrestled. It was extremely difficult against him. What I didn't expect though was that he started to give me tips. This happened for at least an hour of tumbling, rolling, and crushing of my bones. I walked out of the room with a bunch of bruises and continued to rest in my room. I was napping for a while, until I heard a knock on my door. I slowly got up and opened it. Outside was Shell, she looked different but her appearance was corrected. I couldn't tell what it was since the correction was pretty fast. Maybe it was my drowsy head. "What?" I asked her. "Come with me!" She suddenly grabbed my hand and jerked me out of my room. The sky was dark with the sun setting, creating an indigo blaze on the horizon. Shell dragged me to another building, one I've seen before but didn't have time to investigate with all that past training. I saw that Andrena was on stage with a bunch of papers. "Hey Mirage, I need you in the play!" Andrena exclaimed. "Why?' I asked her. "Well I want everyone to get along. We are gonna be here for a while so it might be best to make some friends." That wasn't a bad idea. I guess I can do it after some food. An Hour later After a couple of snacks and a drink, I was ready for the play. Andrena handed me a small script. From what I can tell at a small glance, it's about the end of the world. "I found some papers in the library. It's weird what the previous students wrote. They have some crazy imagination. So naturally, I decided to turn it into a play." Andrena commented on the script. Some others were up here with me. Succulent and Princess Glimmer was reciting their lines to each other, while Killdeer was helping Emporer with the stage settings. I also started to recite my lines for the role of "Host." Killdeer and Emporer finished the stage preperation and started to recite their lines. Soon, the play started and Andrena walked on the stage. The background was a nice sunny day in the rainforest of Pyrrhia with the desert and mountains way in the back. "For a long, long time, Pyrrhia was capable of handling outbreaks of viruses. With powerful remedies and trained healers, these outbreaks soon went away. Except for one day..." Andrena walked off stage. I soon got up, along with Killdeer. My script said to be "menacing and savage," so naturally, I started to growl and hiss. The next action was to bite her and so I did. "AHHHH!!" Killdeer exclaimed with a hint of non-seriousness. "It hurts! I feel ANGRY!! Enraged!" She kept shouting. "Yes, feel it infect your system! Now go, bring your hatred to the others and spread it!" I exclaimed. "The virus started to target anything in it's way, from anything as small as an egg to a full grown elder." Andrena narrated. A large stone tower prop with Princess Glimmer at the top was pushed in. Killdeer started to menacingly walk towards it while growling. "Oh my, what a horrifying sight ! Guards stop it!" Princess Glimmer ordered. Emporer walked up on stage and tried to push Killdeer away but Killdeer (fake) bit him too, just like I had. Emporer started to shout too. "Why do I feel this?" He shouted and started to twitch a bit. Killdeer walked past him and flew up the tower to (fake) bite Princess Glimmer. Princess Glimmer did the same as Emporer and Killdeer, growling and twitching. Andrena narrated, "In just a few days, the virus took over 99% of Pyrrhia, with only some surviving due to immunity. What will it take to have our loving continent revived?" Everyone including I took a bow on stage and ended the play. An Hour later I sat in my room, looking down at the many books I have on my shelf. I just felt like that story has nothing to do with imagination. Maybe it does. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. Yeah, how could an unstoppable disease just suddenly show up? It's just fiction. Then why do I have a feeling it's not? I layed down on my bed. I should just go to sleep. That'll clear my head. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Mystery)